


吞冰：2

by SalomeQubid



Series: 不在人间那在哪儿？ [10]
Category: Original Work, 不在人间 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Original Fiction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalomeQubid/pseuds/SalomeQubid
Relationships: 解凡心&重晚情
Series: 不在人间那在哪儿？ [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923496





	吞冰：2

2  
什刹海一路往西是荒海。重晚情说。  
解凡心跟人打赌，要让重晚情动心，要让重晚情也能委身。打赌的时候解凡心暗笑：这又算什么赌约？  
重晚情就住在琉璃厂附近。离皇城也不远，离雍和宫也不远。解凡心经常看得见她，她卖书卖画卖笔墨纸砚，抬头看着解凡心。解凡心当时还是个和尚，当然也不是什么正经和尚。  
解凡心觉得他肯定能赢，是因为他那阵子才背着住持接下了重启的单子。接下之后万事万物无尽因果涌入他小小的大脑，让他觉得他通晓万事，无所不能。解凡心就觉得很不屑。重晚情呢，这是个冬天，重晚情跟解凡心吃早点，两个人在清明上河图的复制品后面看着行人，这时候年岁的色调还很旧，发生的故事都很苦，音调也都拖得很长。豆腐脑也很烫，包子也很烫。两个人就往上空喷着白气，假装那是鸦片烟。总有梦要做的。  
解凡心就跟她说：我的朋友都说你傲气得很。  
我是傲气得很。  
谁等你你都不屑。  
我等谁我都不满。重晚情说。她的眼睛水灵灵的，你看不出这个女孩儿和其他女孩儿有什么不同。或许人成为与众不同的人其实重在她们的想法，而不在于现实。重晚情此时的眼神就轻慢了：你和他们打赌了？重晚情露出：你也不过如此 的表情。  
是。解凡心就点头。  
你真不是什么正经和尚。  
解凡心很动情地看着她。不是说解凡心已经在动情了，是他的眼睛。这是双处处留情的眼睛，因为此刻什么他都能、都敢看进心里去。  
重晚情就说：你坐在这儿，赌局怕不是已经赢了一半吧。这语气很失望，很严厉。就和这儿的冬天一样。  
解凡心低头了。他说：请你把故事说完吧。  
这不是个故事。重晚情道，荒海有兽，独角，有翼，你走尽丝路，心诚能见荒海；渡完荒海，吞冰才让这兽随你走。一口，一步。  
解凡心看着她吞吐在脸颊前的白雾：是吗？  
是。赌局是什么？  
谁能让你等，谁就赢了。谁能让你等一时，谁就是小输家；谁能让你等一世，谁就是大赢家。  
重晚情笑着摇头。解凡心也笑：依我看则两样都蚀本，为什么要爱人委身凡人？要等便久等。那女孩儿就有些脸红。她还笑，没有一丝轻佻道：你试试。  
这郑重太沉，解凡心都有点慌。这郑重像应了飞向太阳的约。他也不知道他的翅是不是蜡粘的。  
重晚情就吃完了早点，撩了眼皮看他：你是不敢。  
我把兽带回来，你就等我？  
我等你把兽带回来，她慢慢说，耐心吞掉了整条街的叫卖声，温柔的海也是溺毙的海：输赢么，那之后再容我定夺。  
解凡心就定了定心神。这还容得他不应么？而且这时候他正自恃着，他感觉明黄色的胜利早就在他身上心上；他感觉不过是山海的路，这有什么不可平的。他感觉他的爱流金铄石。他才不怕那点儿寒冷。他也慢慢说：好。又顿顿：我明晚走？重晚情像是很悲悯又很有趣地看看他。

TBC.


End file.
